User blog:Denizine Reillaruse/Another Promise Upheld
Born from curiosity(which hopefully spared the cat's life), request, and an adventurous spirit, here's a ROUGH DRAFT of my previous article, from Jake's point of view. Feel free to leave a message for me containing input. This one will unfortunately start a little before the last one, but not by too much. The N.P.O.V.(Neytiri's point of view) will probably see being fitted to the same starting moment should I find the right wording. And my inositol pills. You SHOULD, you MUST find Neytiri's and Jake's both here: http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Denizine/A_Promise_Upheld This time, (Anything in parentheses is not me speaking as Jake.) She ran over the enormous, hardy root. An exposed root, of some giant tree. Wait, was it that glowing one she was heading for? Neytiri seemed to have dressed for some occasion. She was more exposed than I'd ever seen her. Running playfully like a child after her, I caught up and snatched her tail. She spun, yanking it from my reach, giggling. All the fan lizards around us spun up and put on a pretty light show. She came over, took hold of my arm, and pulled me over towards the grove of glowing trees, repeating the word, "Come," still giggling. The tendrils of the trees sort of rose up to greet us. She let me go and made her way through, arms out, letting the tendrils caress her. When I did the same, strange voices seemed to be whispering in my ear. The tree was talking to me? Just that morning, Grace had told me about all the ways to tell a Na'vi's mood. The easiest way being by the color and intensity of the glowing spots that every Na'vi had. If she didn't lie, then Neytiri was feeling a mix of happiness and- affection? Romance? She reached a little area, a little grove in the middle of the forest of rosy glow. With a soft, sweet voice, she spoke. "This is a place for prayers to be heard..." Taking a few of the tendrils and pulling them together, she grsped them and put her ear to them. "...and sometimes answered." Then she took the end of her braid and put it to them. Surprise rose up, because they wrapped around, the glow of those few tendrils intensifying until they were white. She gave a content sigh. "I call this tree S'utrya A'mokria." She turned her head to me. She was smiling, her eyes like jewels in the night. "The Tree of Voices." Taking a few of my own, I did the same as she. I felt my eyes go wide. I heard the voices of many, many Na'vi. So the legends were true! A Na'vi who dies doesn't really die, they merely stop being in a body and join Eywa. I felt some odd urge, some mysterious longing, desire for something start to well up inside. "I can hear them!" I said. Breaking her connection, she came over and put her hands over mine, which were covering the end of my braid. Her eyes went wide, too. The same feeling that seemed to be rising up in me seemed to manifest in her too. She looked at me, a look half of surprise, half of desire. "They live, Jake....they live in Eywa!" Her grip loosened. Her hands came off of mine, moving to go over my chest. I lost my hold on the tree, losing the bond. Looking where her hands were, then into my still wide eyes, the affection in her voice mounted, getting more and more apparent to me. (Now we've caught up to the N.P.O.V.) "You are Omiticaya, now. You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree..." The longing, the depth, the desire in her eyes seemed to vanish, replaced with sadness. She went from almost romantic to almost utterly melancholy. She turned away, casting here eyes towards the woodsprites floating around. "...and you may choose a woman." A woman? Any? Was that the slasher of her happiness? But why? Sure, she may be betrothed to Tsu'Tey, but why, in my presence, would she break down like this? Why did she seem to look to me and see her mate? She reached out to one of the sprites and let it alight on her outstretched palms. "We have many fine women..." she offered. The seed, the pure spirit, seemed to recoil from something, as if it had just heard the worst insult in its entire life. Was she-? "Ninat is the best singer." Ninat? I sort of felt repulsed by the name. But singing was not what I wanted. "Well, I don't want Ninat," I replied. For some reason, there was a luring tone to it, like I was subtly trying to be like one of those people who've been trained in how to talk someone into doing something no matter what. Then that feeling seemed to boil up. It seemed to take control of me. She half-turned back to me, then went on to offer another," Beyral is... a good hun-" Couldn't she see the woman I wanted was standing om front of me? A finger appeared on her lips. It was mine. "Yeah, she is a good hunter," I rasped, but it seemed to be something other than me. I felt like I wasn't in control anymore, like I was a mere puppet in some romantic play. My voice dropped to a whisper. "I've already chosen." I was staring into her eyes, seeing mine in the reflection. Hers had gone so wide so that I could see only a very thin ring of the deep, beautiful amber that her eyes were. So wide the rosy glow of the tree caught in them. Mine the same. But...did I know what I was doing? Of course. My arms came up, resting my hands on her shoulders with a loose but firm grip. Then it all became clear. The confusion of this mysterious hand vanished. The reason I did not feel lust. I suddenly knew what I wanted, what I needed. I felt that I must bond with her. That if I didn't do it, I'd be responsible for her death and mine. That to survive the night, I must bond with this woman. It was a burning, needy craving for the bond with her, a craving that screamed like a parched man needs water. But then sadness ensued. My head dropped, my eyes going dull and lifeless. My voice one of loss. "But she must also choose me." My grip on her shoulders relaxed. She bent down, her head under mine, gazing into my eyes. I hadn't known, but her eyes were lively with curiosity. Now they took on real affection and care. She put a hand to my forehead and raised my head. In a fetching manner, she drew in a breath. She took hold of me as I had her. The rosy glow of the Tree caught once more in her eyes. She seemed to have had the same thing happen, again. The same feeling as I had, of desire, or craving for the Bond.. Somehow, be it how she looked at me or not, she convinced me that she could care less for Tsu'Tey. "She already has, Jake. She did long ago." I seemed to lose control again. I inched my face closer to hers. I didn't know if the Omiticaya kissed, but I was about to find out. She rubbed her cheek against mine. Gave a passionate sigh. Then we kissed. Her lips were warm, yet firm and still welcoming. I had always known she had a fiery spirit, but I never dreamed it would turn into this. We started exploring each other. Stroking here, caressing there, insatiably. All through it we were locked in a long-lasting kiss. She seemed to melt against me. She stroked my sides, I her queue. Then my hands seemed to take on a mind of their own. They came around and found her breasts. She pulled back, her face showing surprise and amusement. Her eyes sparkled. "Kissing is very good, Jake...but I know I was a better teacher than that." I started to protest, but this time she put her finger to my lips. She pulled me down, until we were kneeling in the bed of moss under us. Not across from each other, but also not side-by-side, either. A glow of curiosity stoked in her. "Tell me, Jake, what do the Sky People call the bond between a man and his woman?" Huh? Why ask that? Marriage sounded harsh, by now. Tsahaylu...much better. But why lie? "Marriage." Again, it took on a heavily anticipative tone. She seemed to ponder. To begin to change her mind, when she gave a barely noticable shake and raised her queue. "Then consider this our 'Marriage'." With a trembling hand, I did the same. Slowly, the ends started straining to reach each other. Like a plant growing towards the sun. We could only sit in awe and stare as the tendrils intertwined, locked, and froze. Then she seemed to lose control. So did I. We both rocked, nearly falling, losing grip on our braids. I regained my balance across from her. Now kneeling across from each other, we came together in another kiss. She flicked her tail towards me, and mine did the same. They intertwined, then held themselves locked in place, only reinforcing he bond. We were in each other's arms, wrapped tightly in a blanket of pure bliss. Pure, intense pleasure. Any man who knew no better might think he was having an extreme climax. But this was something completely different, something much better. She ran her hand through my hair, down the length of my-the Na'vi called it an Eltu- and then that desire took over again. Without thinking, I leaned in, enfolding her in my arms, and brought her up off her feet. She was now taller than me. I stroked her back. She rested her chin on top of my head, still stroking it, and her breathing became frequent, heavy, noisy, deep, passionate. Nonstop. She bent her head down, kissed me where she could reach, and that was my forehead. I returned it. On her bosom. I don't know if I made it happen or not, but she seemed to faint, to lose balance, just then. She collapsed, almost in a heap, into the bed of glowing moss below, nearly taking me with her. Respect made me right her, to untwist her with what strength I had left from the draining effect of the bliss our bond created. I settled up to her. Then I myself started to see a twisting world. The sky became the ground and vise versa. My hand stroking her ceased to function, and fell against her. Our shared, unpresidented desire, longing, our shared craving surfaced again, in her. I barely took note before the back, base of my neck pricked and acted up as if something had just stabbed into it. But I felt pleasure, not pain. "Whoa, what just-" but I couldn't finish. Something stopped me. It felt as if Neytiri had. Why? Another gasp escaped her lips. I felt something probing around in my mind, an entity exploring it. Yet I felt no sense of lost privacy. That entity was welcome. Then she spoke with a barely audible voice. "It is me, Jake. Did I not teach you anything? What can a rider do, in Tsahaylu, with his mount?" I returned to stroking her cheek. "Hmm, he can become one with it? Control it? What are you looking for?" I couldn't find the meaning of her question. She seemed to laugh inside. "Close, but what does that bring?" "They can make their senses be one? They can be one mind... as if they were the same being?" She stroked my hand. "Then do so with me, Jake. If I am truly your choice, the bond can only be made as was with your Ikran." Of course! How had I forgotten? "Enter me, Jake. I am yo-" She was cut off by my realization. She gave a reaction to something similar to mine with her entering me. And another sharp breath in. Then the burning desire, the urgent need to bond with her was fulfilled. Another addition to the blanket of bliss. She leaned her head against my chest. Listening to my heartbeat. I had an idea because of it. Like the first direhorse, I listened, too. Listened to and felt her heartbeat as she did the same to mine. "We are one, Jake. I am open to you. Explore me. Share with me. Did I tell? Since we are truly one, we can share memories at will," she rasped. Yet that proved to be only half true. The bond had its effects; I couldn't help but let happy memories slip to her, and the same for her. She seemed to lose balance again, even though she had regained enough to try and turn; but she lost stability in the middle. She hit the ground with a soft thud and I felt it alongside her. She seemed to get an idea from someone else. "Jake, have you found the meaning of your Uniltaron(Dream Hunt, in which Na'vi hunters find their spirit animals, before the final ceremony- the one which makes them able to choose their mate) yet?" "No. I...I was flying, that's all I can-" She put a finger to my lips again. "Say nothing more. Share it. I can help you. Think back to it, try and remember it."She seemed to enter and take very little control and help guide my thoughts toward doing just that. It vanished, and her eyes rolled back into hear and her eyes closed. She stopped moving. Then she twisted, rolling her towards me, whilst giving a delicate "Toruk!" Her eyes opened, even with mine-by chance. Revalation coursed throug her. A whisper was all she had. "Jake... it is Toruk. Your spirit animal." His eyes began to widen. "That...this is why Eywa allowed us to mate. I...I was destined... to be with Tsu'Tey, but.. now..." She couldn't finish. "But...No. I-I can't..." My voice began to tremble. "I'm not the one for you. I'm no Toruk Makto, Neytiri. Merely a mere peasant trying to abduct the princess." I had to get away. But why did I feel that way, all of the sudden? I made to sever the bond. I was committing crime, not laying with her on a bed of moss. But my hand slowed, and hers barely grasped mine, preventing it. She almost assaulted me with a warm, peace-bringing aura. "You cannot break the bond, Jake! It is too late. Until we wake in the morning, to sever the bond would kill both of us. I am with you, now, Jake. It cannot be changed..." She took on an air of contemplation. then uttered the last of it; "We are mated for life." I roused up. Got to a sitting position. No death for me, so I let there be little tension on the crucial braids of hair. For life? I felt a mix of terror and love. "We are?" I asked, a voice filled with horrified longing. "Yes, it is our way." She said. Then, innocently, "Oh. I forgot to tell?" I considered. "No, really, we are?" "We are." I considered again. I was sure not to find any love like this if and when I rotated home, but it was wrong to leave her-but all this confusing thought was for later. "It's cool. I'm there." Of course she didn't get that, but I didn't care. I laid back down. Apparently, close enough for a kiss. She seemed to do it without thinking, almost as if it wasn't voluntary. Like the craving, the desire that kept us going had done it again. But this time something happened, like a result of it. She tensed. Collapsed onto her back. Then she arched her back, causing her to start rolling away. What the-? As I was looking on in -horror?-, unable to move, she managed to stop herself, arms shaking, just before she would have gone beyond the reach of our link. Finding myself again, I scrambled back to her. She collapsed again. "What happened?" I rasped, horror making it into my voice. She was gasping for air, breathing so fast I thought she'd hyperventilate. Her eyes fluttered. It took about a minute, before she could speak again. "Y-...you...d-do not...feel it?" she whispered, trembling. I could barely make it out. What was going on? She moved a trembling, weak hand to mine, took hold, and placed it over the belly. "Tell me, what do you feel, Jake?" I was silent for a while, eyes closed, and concentrated. I felt her warmth, and it's seeming promise of comfort. But there was something about it the nagged at me. "Your warmth," I said, soft and sweet. She giggles, but it was cut off as she drew in a sudden breath, as if I had pinched her. I hadn't. but she still gave that feminine gasp. "That is no longer all, my Jake. Explore me again, through our Tsahaylu. Then, tell me, what do you feel?" So I concentrated. Harder. Just as I had listened to her heartbeat in that special way. I made my way to her core. Only then did I meet resistance, but not from Neytiri. I seemed to speak spur-of-the-moment,"I... It's like...there's another... mind...inside you." Her eyes opened, showing genuine affection. "Yes, Jake. It is Eywa's doing; we are true mates, now. She has combined all that you are, your essence, and mine, which now resides within me. Jake... it's a child." Her voice diminished into a dainty whisper. "Our first child." With that, a purr rose, soft and sweet, from her throat. A genuine surprise. I didn't know they could do that! Did Grace? I'd have to ask later.(Yes, they have the catlike ability to purr. Unlike Terran cats, however, it's only when they are very, very happy.) But... no! Now I was torturing her. She would be widowed before birth. Quaritch would see to it personally! She released my hand and edged in closer, seeking something. She suddenly craved warmth and comfort in my embrace. My emotions began to slip and come to me. I was mentally scolding myself; I was now in far over my head, and had gotten so in a manner of minutes. Pain, longing, happiness, and most of all horror, slipped by and showed themselves to her. "But... Neytiri! I can't stay to father it! I won't be here, you know that!" She looked at me with affection and seemed to project that aura at me again, trying to keep me from going insane. I could faintly hear the words, "But that cannot be true." resonate from another mind with mine. "But Jake, if that were true, Eywa would not have done this. She would not have even led us into being in each other's arms, under the Tree, as we are now... much less into knowledge of each other's existence. Jake, free yourself. I am yours, feel me. You are mine, I feel you, see you. We can truly see each other, inside. Mentally. We are one. Let it envelope you, as I have. Yes, we are both seasoned warriors, but do not let that interfere with intimacy. We're both missing out if you don't." Futile relief showed in her. I...no, I couldn't If she was speaking of nerve endings firing off, of the feeling of such extreme bliss, such extreme pleasure as she was, I was not Na'vi. I couldn't and therefore wouldn't have it. It was almost overwhelmingly unfair. "Neytiri, I can't. I'm not completely Na'vi. You know my real body is far up in the mountains, sleeping, right? "Look at my hands. They aren't Navi hands. Look at my eyes. They aren't Na'vi eyes. They're not like yours. They're small. Not as large, deep or as beautiful as yours-they're not even mine." It was all true. I feared for the baby. How would my being part human in this avatar body affect it? She struggled to turn onto her side, facing me. "Jake," She rested her fingertips on my chest. "This body is real." She then stroked my cheek."This spirit is real." She laid her head close to my chest, listening to my heartbeat again. I was too sad to enter her again and return the favor. "When I was first your teacher, I had utmost hate for all Sky People. But as I taught you, you taught me. I slowly began to see my choice in you, Jake. You were not only my student, You were also my teacher. Your lesson..." Her voice diminished into a whisper. "Spirit is all that matters." She seemed to melt against me again, seeking shelter. "In all my training to be Tsahik, I was enabled to see many. Yours is the only one I have truly been connected to. I say from the depths of my heart that yours, Jake, is the purest, strongest, and even most handsome I've ever seen, let alone experienced." Curiosity replaced my hopeless feelings flooding over into her mind.. "Neytiri, is it painful when a woman gives birth?" Her eyes clouded in confusion, in pondering. "Why ask that?" "I do not know. I have heard of it being so, and of it being even greater than what we feel right now." We laid in silence for a moment or two. Her eyes met mine, and I saw in the reflection that mine were completely widened, to the point that one could see little color in our eyes. I gave up. IT was too late to reverse the damage, which had already been done. I gave in to the pleasure, the bliss we were to be wrapped in. I let it in. I then knew what happened to her. It was fascinating. Beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I reveled in it. Cherished it. Finally felt that burning desire become fulfilled. Pure happiness; pure bliss. I leaned in. We kissed again. It was more than purely erotic. She seemed to be affected again. The effect of feeling as she did, sharing minds, seemed to grind to a halt. I was suddenly isolated. Back under my side of the effects. Then I thought I was hallucinating. I saw some extremely beautiful being.'' "Eywa?"'' Was Neytiri still awake? What was this? The being spoke.'' "She is right. I am Eywa. But what you see is merely your mind giving me form. Fate has united you. I offer my greatest gratitude. But Jake, you worry yourself pointlessly. I cannot tell you anything but the hint of your future: events are not to transpire as you think they will. You will use something against a faction, something they do not have. Love. I will promise to you, Jake, that you will be a father."'' She faded away. Neytiri seemed to shift in sleep, to turn onto her other side. Then the world seemed to shift, to fade back into normality. She was suddenly awake again. I could share with her once more. We both drew in breaths of surprise, but hers was much more genuine than mine. Suddenly, it was all back. We laid in silence still longer. She took on an air of thought. " Eywa has spoken, Jake. Through her, I will not forget this night until she is born. Though I am not sure how, yet." What, who was she speaking of? "Through who, the kid? How do you know it's a girl?" I began to feel exhausted, quickly. My vision gradually became blurry, and then my eyes closed. She sighed, "It is Eywa's word, Jake." with much effort. Her last conscious breath. Then we slept. Her words chased me back to the link unit. "We are mated for life." I stared at the interior. Pondering what I had done, thinking,'' "What the hell are you doing, Jake?"'' Category:Blog posts